Fated to love you
by Mane miaw
Summary: Castiel: Viudo, con una hija y un perro. Se volvió un importante hombre de negocios y además pertenece a una banda junto a su mejor amigo. Alis: Soltera, vive sola y es maestra de párvulo. Dos vidas totalmente distintas, sin nada en común. Sin embargo, gracias al destino, sus vidas darán un giro en 180º.


¡Aloha!

Estoy inmensamente feliz, a pesar de que no es la primera vez que escribo en esta página. Por una estupidez de mi cabeza, mi cuenta anterior la perdí. . . soy una estúpida. Pero en fin, para comenzar desde 0 quise escribir un fanfiction de Amour sucré.

Sé que quizás a nadie le interese ésto, pero de verdad me siento muy feliz por volver a escribir.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré y la mayoría de los personajes mostrados en este fic son de la preciosa ChiNoMiko.

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez, escenas explícitas, en algún punto de la historia cambiará a M.

 **Summary:** Castiel: Viudo, con una hija y un perro. Se volvió un importante hombre de negocios y además pertenece a una banda junto a su mejor amigo. Alis: Soltera, vive sola y es maestra de párvulo. Dos vidas totalmente distintas, sin nada en común. Sin embargo, gracias al destino, sus vidas darán un giro en 180º.

* * *

 _Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

Prólogo

Alis guardaba todas sus pertenencias en su bolso rojizo, había sido un día demasiado agotador. Antes de guardar su libreta que, contenía el nombre de todos sus niñitos a cargo, la abrió precisamente para encontrarse con varios papeles doblados. Tomó uno y lo desplegó con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, en la hoja yacía un muy tierno dibujo de palitos, al parecer un niño tomado de la mano con una mujer de más estatura que él y cabello color castaño. Arrugó la nariz formando aún más su sonrisa, un gesto de ternura. Los pequeños de no más de cinco años siempre le obsequiaban dibujitos así y para ella era una inmensa emoción, casi veía a los niños como si fuesen sus hijos; adoraba enseñarle cosas nuevas, mimarlos y protegerlos.

Tomó otro de los papeles y lo desdobló. Ah~ su pequeña Cathleen...

El dibujo era casi el mismo que el otro, un retrato de la nena tomada de la mano de su maestra, sólo que arriba agregó un corazón; o algo así. Obviamente no eran dibujos perfectos, pero precisamente el esfuerzo de los infantes era lo que los hacía más especiales. Sabía que la pequeña de largo y ondulado cabello negro era muy inteligente, aunque todos lo eran ante los ojos de Alis, sólo que le sorprendía lo rápido que Cathleen aprendía cosas. La joven maestra pasó con suavidad la yema de sus dedos por el dibujo.

Violentos golpes a la puerta del salón de maestros la sacaron rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Dobló rápidamente las hojas y las guardó nuevamente dentro de la libreta.

—Adelante... —Titubeó. Esa manera tan tosca de tocar la puerta se le hizo muy familiar.

La manecilla giró de forma rápida, en la sala una otra figura femenina se hacía presente. Oh~ sí, que mala suerte. Una mujer rubia, obviamente teñida, ya que en la mollera se notaba a varios metros un color más oscuro; sus labios pintados de un rojo muy intenso, agregando además que eran gruesos. Una mujer hermosa, claro está, pero jamás se juzga a un libro por su portada. Por muy bella que fuese, por dentro era simplemente una zorra.

—Con que aquí estás, llevo buscándote por varios minutos —Esbozó una irónica sonrisa— la jefa está sumamente molesta contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Serás bruta —Vivian se cruzó de brazos—, en tu sala había una mocosa y la jefa tuvo que llevarla a su oficina. Además la cría no ha dejado de llorar.

—¿Una niñita de mi salón? —Preguntó claramente alarmada. Guardó su libreta en su bolso y lo colgó de su hombro, salió rápidamente de la sala de maestros y comenzó a correr. Los tacones y su falda no eran precisamente de mucha ayuda al momento de tener prisa.

Su jefa no era para nada una mujer enternecedora, ni dulce con los niños; de hecho era cuestionable el que ella fuese directora de un colegio parvulario. Siempre traía el ceño fruncido y eso era lo que más asustaba a los pequeños e incluso, a la mismísima Alis. La castaña no era exactamente una chica que gustaba de andar en discusiones, por ello jamás se atrevía a contestarle a sus compañeras de trabajo o a su jefa. Sin embargo jamás permitiría que asustaran a uno de sus niñitos y si eso significaba enfrentar a la regordeta mujer, lo haría, sin dudarlo.

Aunque en ese momento lo que más le preocupaba era saber quién de sus alumnos era, normalmente ella se encargaba de esperar a que todos los niños se fuesen con sus papás.

Golpeó suavemente la puerta de la oficina de su jefa y sin esperar respuesta, la abrió ella misma. Efectivamente la mujer de cabello azabache, con varias canas que olvidó teñir, estaba de brazos cruzados. Resaltaba fácilmente su enojo. Sin embargo lo que provocó una expresión preocupada en el rostro de Alis, fue el hecho de que la niñita que estaba llorando en un rincón de la oficina era su pequeña Cathleen Campbell.

—Cathleen, cariño —Dijo. La pequeña de cabello azabache volteó lentamente, al ver a su maestra, puso una de sus manos en su ojo derecho y corrió hasta ella para abrazarla— Shh, tranquila... Alis está aquí

La señora regordeta carraspeó para llamar la atención de la más joven —¿Dónde estabas? He estado más de treinta minutos soportando el lloriqueo de esa niña. ¿Te contraté para esto? ¿Qué pasará si el papá de esa mocosa viene a reclamar?

—Madame, con todo respeto, ¿Podría calmarse? —Por dentro se moría de los nervios, pero no podía permitir que siguiera tratándola de esa manera a ella y a la pequeña— Escuche, yo siempre estoy al pendiente de mis niños, siempre espero hasta que sus papás vengan, creí que ya todos se habían ido.

La castaña se agachó levemente para poder tomar en sus brazos a la niña. Cathleen escondió su carita en el cuello de su joven maestra.

—Escúchame —Se cruzó de brazos—, pasaré por alto esto. No quiero volver a tener a un solo niño de tu salón en mi oficina, ¿Entendido?

—Jefa, sólo tienen cinco años...

—¿Y qué? Mis nietos tienen tres y lloran menos que todos éstos críos juntos.

Suspiró. No le seguiría la pelea a su jefa, obvio. Necesitaba ese trabajo más que nunca y no lo echaría a la basura por una discusión absurda con una mujer de mente cerrada.

—¿Y qué harás con esa niña? ¿Llamarás a su papá o qué? En mi oficina no la dejas, claro.

—Sí, llamaré a su papás... con permiso Madame.

Se retiró sin decir más, aún con la niña en sus brazos. Había dejado de llorar, al parecer los brazos de Alis lograron calmarla y además, quitarle esa expresión temerosa que traía.

Iba sumamente molesta y no por toda la estupidez que le dijo la directora, más bien, por los irresponsables padres de Cathleen. ¿Cómo podían olvidar a esa niña tan linda? Sabía que no tenía que juzgar antes de conocer las razones, pero no podía evitar sentir mucho enojo. ¿Acaso había algo más importante que ir a recoger a su hija a la escuela? ¡Obvio no!

La llevó hasta la entrada de la escuela, bajó a la niña y se sentaron en un banquito —Esperaremos un momento aquí, ¿Bien? —Sacó su celular de su bolso y atisbó con ternura a la niña— Llamaré a tu papá para que venga por ti.

—¡No! —Dijo de inmediato la niña— Mi papi se molesta mucho cuando interrumpen su trabajo...

—¿Qué? Mi amor, pero debo llamar para que vengan por ti

—Papá no puede venir por mí

—¿Entonces quién viene por ti? ¿Tu mamá?

—Mi mami está en el cielo.

 _"¡Que gran bocota tienes, Alis!"_ Se dijo a sí misma en su cabeza.

—Entiendo, pero princesa, necesito saber quién viene por ti todos los días.

—Mi padrino —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Sus largas pestañas estaban enmarcadas por el llanto anterior, sin embargo al nombrar al hombre, automáticamente mostró una linda sonrisa—, pero siempre pierde sus cosas, olvida todo... tal vez olvidó venir por mí. Muchas veces he tenido que ayudarlo por que se le pierden sus cuadernitos, es muy gracioso.

Alis soltó una risita —Veo que quieres mucho a tu padrino.

—¡Mucho!

—Está bien. Cathleen, ya que no sé el número de tu padrino y no quieres que llame a tu papá, yo misma iré a dejarte.

La niña aplaudió por la emoción y abrazó a su amable maestra. Oh~ sí, _muy_ amable.

Tuvieron que volver a la oficina de la regordeta mujer para buscar la dirección del trabajo de Castiel Campbell, sí, ese mismísimo hombre inconsciente que se atrevió a olvidar a su hija. Tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su automóvil. Además de ir a dejar a Cathleen, necesitaba ir a arreglar un asunto con ese hombre.

 _"Ese tipo me va a oír"_

* * *

Estaba inspirada y quería escribir más, pero me dije a mí misma "Déjalo para el primer capítulo"

Por que sí, olvidé que esto sólo era el prólogo...

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Ya saben, su opinión me ayudaría bastante a saber qué tengo que mejorar, además me haría muy feliz saber que piensan de esta barbaridad creada por mi cabecita.

 _Mane se despide~_


End file.
